Sibling
by LetsWriteNow
Summary: A surprise trip to the states was the last thing Harry Potter wanted to do after the year he had. Yet unbeknownst to him this trip will reveal forgotten secrets that will change everything.
1. Chapter 1

**So I did a little bit of editing on this, I hope it turned out better than before. Also if you guy's are reading this, then you probably already know that there is a chapter two out as well. For more news about this story refer to the authors note there. Anyway enjoy.**

* * *

Harry Potter was not amused. Not even a half of a week after his worst Hogwarts year yet he was being dragged to visit a aunt. He thanked everything that was Holy and Good it was not his Aunt Marge. No, they were not going to go visit that overfed whale, they were going to go visit his Aunt Petunia's half sister from America. Harry never met her, or remembered her name, nor did he care really. It was hard to care for much after the year he had. He watched a friend die, and he bore witness to Voldemort's return. If he was to be perfectly honest with himself, he probably wasn't really right in the head anymore, as hard as it is to admit even to himself. Harry understood that people tended to not leave traumatic situations unscathed very often. Oh well, he's done it before.

Currently Harry was riding with the people that allow him to live in their house and on occasion gave him food in a rented car blazing down the highway towards their destination. After twelve hours of travel, seven on a plane with screaming children, and five hours with his relations, Harry was about ready to try his hand at making a port key to get him the hell out of there. Worst case scenario, it doesn't work... or it blows up. It was almost to the point that Harry hoped the car would spontaneously explode just to have his overly large cousin to stop his never ending snoring!

"Dudders, wake up dear. We're there." Aunt Petunia said to Dudley, Harry took a look out the window as she tried to wake his cousin and noticed that they had indeed entered the small city they were going to. Idly Harry noticed a bizarre building that they passed with a large neon sign that he didn't get a chance to read and an odd contraption built on top of it. Maybe Wizards lived there. Maybe they were like Mr. Weasly and liked to fiddle with muggle technology. Ah, hopeful thinking. He would almost be willing to deal with all the stupid things fame brings him just to have an excuse to not be around his relations. Almost.

It wasn't too long before they finally arrived at the home of Harry's other maternal Aunt. Before everyone got out of the car his Uncle Vernon turned, or rather shifted his bulk into an angle, and locked eyes with Harry. "None of your weirdness, understood?" By "weirdness" Uncle Vernon meant magic. None of the Dursley's liked magic for one reason or another. Sadly, Harry was used to it and simply nodded. He couldn't use magic anyway since Harry was still underage, and he would rather not be expelled from Hogwarts.

The group walked up to the front door and was greeted by two people that almost screamed cliché wealth. One was blonde and dressed in a sweater-vest and slacks, the woman was in a pink dress and had lighter red hair, both had perfect white smiles that kind of creeped Harry out a bit.

"Petunia! It's been too long sister dear!" The woman greeted as the group neared. "And lets not forget the rest of the family!

"Pamela, it is good to see you too. You remember Vernon." Aunt Petunia greeted back, they hugged before she turned towards Dudley "This is my son, Dudley. Say hello Dudders."

"It's good to meet you Dudley." Pamela greeted before she turned towards Harry and suddenly stopped, her face turning to some undistinguishable emotion. Harry was slightly shocked as well, she had the same emerald eyes as his he did. His mother's, Lilly's eyes. "Oh my. This must be Lilly's boy, Harry?" Pamela asked Aunt Petunia.

Aunt Petunia's face shifted towards annoyance briefly at Harry being noticed before she answered "Yes that's him."

Looking back at Harry Pamela added "He has her eyes, and I'll assume he looks like his father." Offhandedly she added "Never met the man." Harry found it annoying that he was being talk about as if he wasn't there, yet he could appreciate that at least this Aunt didn't find a need to insult his parents at any given opportunity. Unlike the other one. Addressing everyone "This is my husband Jeremy, now please everyone follow me inside."

As the group followed their host Harry was in for another shock, despite the relatively unassuming decor outside the house the inside was large, ornate, and didn't match the outside at all. "Now I'm sure everyone is tired from their long trip so please follow Jeffery and he'll take you to your rooms." Pamela informed the group as what could only be a butler approached them and started to lead them deeper into the house. Fifteen minutes everyone was situated in there own rooms. Harry was simply surprised that the house was so big, it certainly didn't seem it on the out side but there was enough room for everyone to have there own rooms. If he didn't know better he would say the house was magic, but he was pretty sure the Mansons were Muggles. Looking out the window Harry noticed the Moon was drifting across the sky. A perfect moment to find a bed and go to sleep. He wasn't the only one that was exhausted, he could hear Dudley snoring through the wall. Luckily it was muffled enough that Harry might be able to ignore it.

* * *

Harry woke with a start, drenched in sweat and his eyes watery. Another nightmare about that dreaded night. Looking out the window he noticed that dawn was about to break, at least he managed to sleep through the night this time. Shaking his head he got up and quickly composed himself before he exited his room. Judging from the snores coming from from the two closest rooms to his he could assume that his relations were still asleep, which was good for him. He didn't really want to deal with them. Turning down the hallway Harry decided to wander, preferring to be alone with his thoughts and curious about his new surroundings.

After fifteen minutes he managed to stumble across the kitchens–the house was surprisingly big. Harry was not convinced that the Mansons weren't secretly Wizards that enlarged their house, like that one show that he couldn't remember the name of. Some time during his thoughts he managed to find a seat on a stool next to a counter. It was quiet in a good way, and Harry was content just to sit there with his thoughts.

"My my, whats a young man like yourself doing with that kind of face." Harry quickly turned towards the source of the unexpected voice and found an old woman in a motorized scooter. She smiled as she continued "That kind of face belongs on someone far older than you, child."

"I'm sorry but... What?" Harry asked bewildered by the surprise conversation.

The old woman only barked out a laugh "I apologize. My name is Ida Manson, Jeremy's mother."

Harry replied with his own introduction " Harry Potter. What did you mean by 'that kind of face' Miss. Manson?"

"Oh call me Grandma Ida, most everyone does, or at least they should. And what I meant is that someone your age shouldn't have a face of someone who seen true horror. Such a face belongs on those my age."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Harry replied instinctively. He really couldn't talk about it with anyone, let alone a Muggle.

"Don't try to deny it kid. I survived the one of the worst times in history, I can spot a face like yours a mile away." Ida said as she started to rummage through the cabinets, grabbing the things that would making tea requires. As she was preparing it she continued "I won't make you talk about it, but I will assure you that it will get better."

"You're saying that it'll just go away." Harry said with a little bite in his voice despite himself. The subject was starting to irritate and he could almost feel his anger start to get away from him.

"Ha! No no. It'll always be with you, and at first it will absolutely suck. But, eventually, it will stop hurting so much." Ida replied while she finished the preparations for the tea. Turning back towards Harry he continued "Time heals all wounds, and it's up to you to decide if you make what happened become a weakness or a strength. Take it from a old woman that would know." She smiled knowingly. Harry could only nod, not expecting her words. Now that he thought of it no one, outside of his friends, tried to talk to him about it in the hopes of comforting him. It was only questions about Voldemort. It was like they expected him to be stronger than he really was instead of acting his age. "Here, drink some tea. And I'll get out of your hair." Ida said as she handed him a cup of tea, he didn't even see her finish making it.

All he could say as she wheeled out was a half whispered "Thank you." Ida didn't reply as she left the kitchen. Sipping his tea Harry went back to his quiet contemplations, although now the elder's words were among his thoughts.

* * *

Despite the different surroundings Harry's relations were acting like they normally do, trying their hardest to ignore his existence and Harry was enjoying that fact. When they ignored him he didn't have to listen to them. The Dursleys were currently enjoying their breakfast, an extra large one for the two larger members. Harry had already eaten by the time his relations wandered down to the kitchens and were shortly met by Jeremy. Harry was currently content eavesdropping on his Uncle Vernon's and Jeremy's conversation in the vain hopes that the conversation would turn to something weird. Weird could mean magic, and magic could mean information on Voldemort. Ida's words surprisingly hit Harry hard, he was determined not to be crushed by what happened but to turn it to a strength... Somehow.

Suddenly a girl Harry's age walking into the kitchen and stopped short at seeing everyone there. Jeremy's chat with Uncle Vernon had ended and the blonde man addressed the girl "Oh Sammy, you're up!" Turning back to Vernon and the rest of the foreigners and introduced the new girl "This is my daughter, Samantha. Sammy please introduce yourself."

"Um, right. Hi nice to meet you?" Samantha said unsure.

Jeremy decided to spare his daughter trying to guess who the guest were "These are your Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and your cousins from England." Harry noticed that his Aunt was staring at Samantha with clear surprise, although it could also be clear distaste considering the teens fashion sense. Samantha wore a black shirt that showed a bit of her midriff, a skirt coupled with purple leggings and combat boots. To finish off the look she also wore black wrist bands and thick mascara and purple lipstick. Harry had to admit that he's never seen someone dress like that, as such it was a surprise that his Aunt wasn't having spasms because of the girl that was standing before them.

"Sammykins! Don't run away and just wear the nice dress that I have for you!" The voice of Pamela sounded from somewhere beyond the kitchen.

Samantha immediately tenses at the voice "It's nice to meet you guys, butIhavetogosobye!" She said quickly before grabbing an apple and almost sprinted from the room. As far as first impressions go, Harry liked the girl. Anyone who could wig out his Aunt Petunia deserved the benefit of the doubt.

Soon after Samantha had fled Pamela entered the kitchen holding the pinkest dress Harry had ever seen. Glancing around the room Pamela asked Jeremy "Have you seen Sammy, Dear?"

"She fled already Honey. If you're quick you might beat her to the front door." Jeremy said casually.

"Pam! Can we speak in private later?" Aunt Petunia asked before Pamela rushed after her daughter.

"Absolutely! We do need to catch up. Until then, Ta!" Pamela replied before finally continuing her hunt for Samantha.

Fifteen minutes later it was clear that nothing else was going to happen so Harry figured it was time to leave. As he was nearing the Kitchen exit Jeremy got his attention and said "Ah, Harry! If you're going out be sure to be careful."

Uncle Vernon eyed the blonde before asking "Why would the boy need to be careful?"

"Amity Park is... An odd place." Jeremy answered slowly. Addressing Harry again "Just be aware. You'll know what I mean if anything happens."

Nodding his consent Harry quickly left now with new thoughts running through his head. Were Voldemort's Death Eaters here? Was there some dark creature lurking around the town that got the Muggles attention. Where was the American Ministry in all this? None of his questions had easy answers, and suddenly Harry really missed his friends Ron and Hermione. He could bounce ideas off of them and they could prevent him from obsessing over something... Most of the time at least.

"Hey, you seen my Mom near here?" A voice startled Harry out of his thoughts as he tuned towards a near by bush where the voice had originated, hand twitching towards his wand. He also noticed that he made it outside and away from the house without noticing. He should really be keeping "CONSTANT VIGILANCE," it was the soundest advice he ever gotten from someone, and that someone wanted him dead.

Instead of a Death Eater, it was Samantha who emerged from the bush. After brushing away stray leaves and twigs she said "Sorry for startling you. Um, you're one of my cousins..."

"Harry." Harry replied to her unasked question. He added while they shook hands "And you're Samantha."

"Uh. Please call me Sam. It's easier and doesn't make me irritated just with its utterance." She said with a smirk.

"All right. I don't have nickname, so just call me Harry." Harry replied trying to be pleasant.

"Ok." Sam replied with a chuckle. "Hey I was going to meet my friends, you could hang with us it you'd like."

"I-I wouldn't want to intrude."

"You wouldn't be intruding, come on!" she said as she grabbed his arm and started to drag him down the street. "They'll love you so don't worry!" Harry could only give in to his fate as his cousin dragged him down the street.

After a couple of minutes she asked "So you don't look like the other Dursleys."

"That's because my last name is 'Potter'." Harry replied curtly, still trying to be polite since she was just trying to make conversation.

"Ah, what about your..."

"Dead." Harry interrupted the question not wanting to go into the subject of his parents.

"Oh! I-uh, sorry." Sam said quickly a bit embarrassed.

Deciding to turn the topic away from himself and to alleviate Sam's embarrassment he asked "So you don't look like the Mansons." ...Turnabout was fair play.

Taking the change of topic eagerly she barked out a laugh "In what way?" she asked almost enjoying the question.

Blinking Harry clarified "Um, Hair and eyes?" Purple eyes were odd.

Still smiling Sam answered "I get the hair from Grandma, and I wear colored contacts. Underneath them my eye's are just like dear old Mother's." The last part was said with a bit of sarcasm.

Well that explained that "Ok, so how about everything else?"

Her smile only grew "I don't like to hide behind a mask. I want to act like myself and not like anyone else. Definitely not how my parents want be to be. As for the way I dress, I'm a goth. Again its a good way for me to be unique, plus it drives my parents crazy! It also helps that I don't like frills and despise the color pink."

Harry couldn't help but smile, his relations would hate her. And their hate would only make her do it more. He decided that he definitely liked this cousin more than the other one. Maybe this trip wouldn't be so bad; how long were they staying anyway?

The two cousins continued chatting along the way and before long they came upon the odd house Harry remembered seeing the night before when he and his relations first got to Amity Park. Now that he had a chance to actually look at it the dwelling didn't look even remotely magical, instead it looked like aliens were responsible for the additions. The contraption on top looked like some type of flying saucer and the sign he could now see said "Fenton Works." Sam didn't even pause at the sight of the house, she walked right up to the front door and knocked. A moment later the door opened to reveal what Harry thought was a beardless Hagrid in a lot of orange. The man before them was huge, almost intimidatingly large.

"Hey Mr. Fenton, is Danny around?" Sam asked the orange giant.

"Sure!" the man said loudly before he noticed Harry. "New friend?"

"Kind of. That's my cousin." Sam replied.

Mr. Fenton nodded before he grinned widely "Want to come in and hear me talk about ghosts?" he asked almost childlike.

Before Harry could answer a boy his age ran past the large man and quickly said "Sorry Dad, but we gotta go. I think I saw Mom making cookies." As soon as the word 'cookies' left the boy's mouth Mr. Fenton was gone in search of the sugary pastry.

"Thanks Danny, I would rather not let my cousin sit through one of your dad's lectures on ghosts." Sam said.

"No problem." Danny replied before turning his attention to Harry. "And you must be the cousin. Danny Fenton, nice to meet you." Danny had messy black hair like Harry's, he even shared his general build. The only thing preventing Harry thinking someone used a polyjuice potion to look like him was the fact Danny had blue eyes and no scar on his forehead.

"Likewise. Harry Potter." Harry introduced himself while shaking the boy's hand. Introductions were starting to get old in his opinion.

"So... How you like Amity so far?" Danny asked.

"Not sure yet. Just got in last night." Harry answered.

"Well it'll be interesting at least." Danny answered back much to Harry's curiosity. What was about this town that would be would warrant essentially strangers to warn him to be careful and to tell him that he would see "interesting" things.

"Hey guy's. Who's the new guy?" Dear God, theres another person Harry had to introduce himself to! The owner of the voice was a dark skinned boy their age with glasses and a odd looking hat.

"This is my cousin, Harry." Sam introduced for him, for which Harry was thankful for as she waved in greeting. "Thats my other friend Tucker." Sam said pointing to the new kid, now dubbed Tucker. "He's visiting for a while so he's going to be hanging with us for a bit." Sam declared for her male friends, which they agreed to fairly easily either not wanting to argue or not caring either way. "Alright lets go!"

* * *

Sirius was bored, but at least he got to keep an eye on Harry. The Dursleys' trip to the states was definitely not expected and Sirius honestly forgot that Lily had another sister. Sadly, Sirius was technically a international criminal wanted by Magical and Muggle authorities alike. If he wasn't, he would currently not have to be skulking after Harry as a dog as his god son was given an impromptu tour of Amity Park. Damn Dumbledore for telling him that he couldn't contact Harry, he was his God Father for Merlin's sake! And Harry deserved to know that he wasn't alone! Sirius remembered when he first saw someone close to him die at the hands of the Death Eaters. Being the hot head he was he almost did something that would have paled in comparison the false crimes the world believed he committed. It was only James, Harry's father, that stopped him from doing something stupid in his grief.

Luckily Harry wasn't nearly as reckless as Sirius, but that doesn't mean that he wouldn't do something stupid. Then again that's why Sirius was there in the first place, to make sure Harry stayed safe from his enemies and himself. Currently, Sirius was hidden in a bush so that Harry and the group of teens that he found himself with wouldn't notice a giant stray dog staring at them. Sirius couldn't help but to be thankful that Harry seemed to be getting along with his peers, and acting like a normal teen for the most part. Having followed them to the park they were hanging out in Sirius took the time to examine the other teens. The dark skinned one was, in his opinion, as Muggle as they come, never letting go of some Muggle gizmo. The other boy almost made Sirius react, thinking the boy was a doppelgänger or some such. That is until he noticed the lack of a scar and the fact the boy had blue eyes. That still didn't rule out the idea he was a doppelgänger of James of course. Finally there was the girl, Harry's other cousin. She didn't automatically make Sirius hate her, so there was that. Although there was something about her that he just couldn't place no matter how hard he tried to identify that something. Well, none of that mattered.

The group was just doing what teens normally did when there didn't seem to be anything else to do, relax and talk about stuff. What that stuff could be Sirius didn't know as he hadn't been a kid in a dreadfully long time. Although, he could make guesses since the girl had wandered off to do something so it was currently only the guys talking. Suddenly Sirius's attention was drawn away from the idle teens when he heard a sound not far from where he was hidden. Most likely it was simply another Muggle enjoying the park but he couldn't be too careful. Slowly making his way towards where the sound had come from, being careful to remain silent and hidden. Soon, he could hear someone softly cursing and he quickly came to the point of being able to peer through the foliage to see who it was.

It was the girl, currently searching the ground for something as she grumbled to herself. Since he was currently a dog, Sirius managed to listen in on what she was saying. "What a place to lose a contact. Freaking tripping on nothing, having to look for a stupid lens. Should've stuck with glasses..." The girls grumblings continued until, with a quick exclamation of victory, she apparently found what she was looking for. As she was getting up she unknowingly locked eyes with Sirius making him stiffen in surprise. Not noticing the Wizard in dog form she left to rejoin her friends.

"Hey where'd you disappear too?" Tucker asked as Sam rejoined them.

"Had to use the restroom, then had to go back and rinse off a contact. So, what did I miss?"

"Nothing much. Danny and Harry were just sharing their experiences with bullies."

"Yeah. I can't imagine being related to Dash." Danny added in.

"Well. I couldn't imagine Dudley wanting to beat me up just because he failed a test." Harry countered.

They continued to talk between themselves when Danny gasped as a cold chill ran up his spine and out of his mouth as his ghost sense triggered. Luckily Harry hadn't noticed, so Danny quickly looked at Sam and Tucker worriedly trying to silently tell them what was up. Thankfully, they seemed to get the message, but before Danny could speak to excuse himself to transform a giant snake ghost fazed though the ground right before them. Harry understandably froze in shock, not expecting a giant glowing green snake to suddenly appear through the ground. Luckily his cousin wasn't as unprepared for something bizarre to happen as she basically tackled him into a nearby bush before dragging him further behind a tree. "What the bloody hell is going on!?" Harry asked as he got his bearing back.

"...Welcome to Amity Park?" Tucker asked more than said in answer earning him a questioning look from the foreigner.

"Amity Park has a bit of a ghost problem." Sam provided as clarification.

"That is not a ghost." Harry stated forgetting for a moment that he wasn't supposed to know anything about the subject. Before he could question further, and possibly blow his cover as a Wizard, he noticed that they were one person shy. "Where's Danny?"

Sam and Tucker shared a quick look before Tucker said with forced concern "Oh, no. Looks like Danny chose to hide somewhere different. I'll go look for him."

Harry could only blink at the dark skinned boy as he rushed off in a random direction. Before he could question the odd behavior Sam cut in "This happens all the time." Her attention turned towards the direction that the snake was so Harry looked towards the monster, because its definitely not a ghost, and saw something even more bizarre. A white haired boy in some type of black body suit with white gloves and boots was flying around the large reptile apparently fighting the beast. The mysterious boy was no Wizard, they way he fought the monster was by far too physical. Harry soon found himself entranced by the spectacle, sadly it was soon over as the floating boy took out an object from somewhere and sucked up the giant snake with a brilliant light and the boy flew off out of sight.

* * *

It was certainly an interesting week for Sam. She met some distant relatives from England, and she didn't dislike one of them. Harry had a lot of questions about what happened after he saw his first ghost fight. What was surprising was that he was insistent that the thing wasn't a ghost. Even after they told him that the more sentient ones called themselves ghosts. Even after he saw the Box Ghost for the first time later that day he was skeptical. They later learned that he apparently was into occult stuff which is why he didn't think they were ghosts, at least not in the same way he thought of them. It was refreshing to meet a family member that was at least partially interested in similar things as she was.

Outside of the ghost attacks the group just ended up hanging out for the most part. It was fun and simple, something she couldn't say about the Dursleys. Her Aunt Petunia kept on giving her odd looks that she couldn't help but feel weren't because of her fashion choices, at least not completely. Dudley was a prick that was too spoiled for no reason. Sam was surprised she didn't end up punching him during their stay. Her Uncle Vernon wasn't much better, at least he apologized after making a few insulting remarks about Jewish people, and in extension insulted her entire family. Oh well the week was over and they were on their way back in merry old England. She hoped Harry would visit by himself sometime, she'll spot him the ticket.

It was the evening after the Dursleys and Harry left and Sam was wandering around her house, idly wondering what to do with her time before bed. Eventually, she found herself in a room she rarely enters: the study. It had been a long while since she even stepped foot in the room, so she took the time to look around a bit. Same book shelves, same desk, same old computer, not so same half opened safe. Upon closer inspection she noticed that the safe was normally hidden behind a small painting of a sunflower. Curiosity getting the better of her, she took a look inside and something within immediately caught her eye. Pulling it out she began to read, not believing a word.

She was still reading when her mother walked in "Sammy? What are you doing in here?" Seeing the papers in her hand Pamela asked "What are you reading?"

"Mom. What the hell is this?" Sam asked not taking her eyes off of the papers.

"Samantha Katherine Manson! Watch your language!" Pamela demanded, then she saw the open safe. Any steam she had left her as she looked back to Sam.

"Funny you should say that." Sam said as she locked eyes with her mother. "Because these papers say my name is Samantha Evangeline Potter!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah, so this is another one shot that didn't stay as one… I guess I did say that I would make this into a multi chapter if I started a new story, and I did just that. So anyway, news about this. Ok for one, with out spoiling anything, I'm going to fuse this story with another idea that I had. Why? Well it saves me from starting _another_ Danny Phantom and Harry Potter cross over. That's really the only reason for the fusion. Next, because of the fusion, Sibling is going to have a title change. Also, be ****forewarned, this is probably going to be my most ambitious attempt at this particular cross over yet. So, wish me luck, I hope it turns out alright.**

* * *

Sam was having a hard time hearing anything with the ringing in her ears. Yet, she was sure that whatever stupid words that were coming out of her mothers mouth were stupid and her anger was still completely justified.

She had a brother. A freaking _twin_ _brother_ that she never knew about and that she had met for the first time earlier that week. Oh, and she was adopted. The fact that nobody told her this incy bitty little fact was the major cause for her current state of simple boiling rage. Sam was vaguely aware that she was probably way too angry for the situation, but she didn't care.

She had managed to hold herself back from doing her normal routine of losing her head and doing something potentially stupid. That'll come after she heard her... Aunt and Uncle try to defend themselves. For the time being, she was a just sitting there in the den across from her parents. Completely quiet. Once her care takers finished speaking she had a response ready, some part of her somehow able to hear what they were saying.

"What do you mean 'you didn't think it mattered?'" Sam managed to say, her voice shaking with anger. Before Jeramy or Pamela could say anything Sam continued, her voice losing the quiver as it grew in volume. "You kept this from me all my life, and I don't think that you would've told me even after I met my freaking _brother_! I mean what the HELL!" As her voice carried through the room her parents cringed as the old vase near the fireplace exploded. The event killed any momentum she had, and she didn't really feel like sticking around the house at them moment. So she threw a quick glare the two across from her and stormed out of the room, passing by her grandmother on the way out.

Said Grandmother merely shook her head as she wheeled herself into the room and signaled Jeremy to stay were his was. "It's better to not go after her right now."

"But Mother..." Jeremy began before going silent when Ida shook her head.

"Sam's way too angry to listen to anything you would have to say. Let her cool off a bit before trying again. Besides, your wife needs you more than your daughter right now anyway." Jeremy turned to see Pamela holding her head, her shoulders shaking. He quickly went to her side and placed a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Were we wrong in this?" Jeremy managed to ask, either to himself, Ida, or no one in particular.

Ida chose to be the one who would answer the question. "Yes." Sometimes it is better to be blunt. "It was a mistake that we all made, and now it's coming around to bite some asses. The only thing to do now is deal with it." She glanced over to what was left of the vase, some bits of it still smoking. "We should be a bit more honest with her, about everything."

* * *

Sam was still beyond furious, the exploding vase may have stopped her tirade against her parents, but it did nothing to quench her rage. She just needed to go someplace and be alone for a little while. Since the vase exploded she could feel whatever that weird power that she hadn't had to deal with in years ready to lash out at anything that irked her, she really didn't want to accidentally explode someone. So she stormed through Amity Park for a place that she could find solitary tranquility.

Of course Fate had to make her cross paths with the one person guaranteed to piss her off. Sam really didn't want to deal with Paulina, so she tried to ignore her and just pass on by. She managed to ignore the first thing the pink covered cheerleader said. It was the second, and more scathing remark, that had a near by dumpster explode open; raining trash all over the A-lister and her posse. Sam started to walk faster, almost running, towards her destination.

It took a while, and she might have caused some people some misfortune thanks to whatever it was that was up with her, but she finally made it. The park had plenty of places that she could be blissfully alone in. Normally when she was upset she would go and find her friends, and have a good time. This was not normal. She just needed to process _everything_. She was adopted. OK, that happens a lot. She has a brother that she didn't know about. That was also kinda normal-ish in her discovered situation. He was her twin. That was a little bit more rare... A lot more rare. She met him and thought he was her cousin because her parents intended to keep this a secret from her for her entire life!

An unnatural wind picked up around her and she immediately cut off that line of thought, it only made her anger bubble up–and beyond–the surface. She really didn't want to start blowing up the park, the plants hadn't done anything to her. Not since Undergrowth at least.

She sat there for a while, trying to get her temper under control. She should have just went and found one of her friends, she needed to _not_ think about this. "Hey Sam, you ok?" Said a voice that she really wasn't expecting to hear at that exact moment. Yet, there he was, appearing out of no where like the ghostly-something-other that he was.

"Danny? What're you doing here?" Sam asked triedly, honestly surprised.

Danny shrugged, "I was out on a early patrol, Tucker went to his grandparents place and you weren't available so... Yeah." He transformed back to human and took a seat next to her. "So whats wrong?"

She really didn't want to talk about it, or think about it, not at the moment at least. "Would you believe me if I said nothing's wrong?"

Danny simply raised an eye brow. "You look like you just had a big argument with your folks. So spill." he said with a little force.

Sam had almost forgotten how stubborn Danny could be, and the crazy concerned streak he started when he got his powers and became a superhero. It was an irritably likable quality–damn it. "Fine. I'm adopted."

Danny froze, a shocked look plastered on his face. "Oh."

"Yeah, 'oh' is right, and it freaking doesn't stop there. Harry's my brother..." Danny's jaw dropped, but Sam didn't give him a chance to comment. "My freaking TWIN BROTHER! Do you want to know the best freaking part? Those people I thought were my parents weren't going to tell me about this! As if they had the right to keep this from me! This is my life damn it!" With those final words a near by bush lit on fire. Sam sucked in a breath as her stomach dropped and Danny rushed over to put out the fire.

Once the flames were replaced by frost now clinging to the damaged plant. "Uh... S-Sam?" Danny asked the unasked question, and Sam winced. This was going to be an awkward conversation. Maybe even more so than the one she just had with... Them.

"Yeah... Thats a thing." Sam began pathetically. "It's been happening to me since I was little, until it stopped really happening." Her explanation didn't really explain anything and Danny's eyebrows reached for his scalp. "I don't know what it is, and I could never figure out how to control it. Eventually it just stopped being a thing I had to really deal with. I thought it just went away, but apparently it didn't. I never thought it would end up coming back and..." the rest of what she was going to say was degraded as she started to mumble. Really she didn't know why she was telling him this, but what else could she do? He'd probably end up digging through something Ghostly or Fenton SCIENCE to figure it out.

"It's magic." Danny said, causing Sam to freeze and stop her rambling mumble.

"What?"

"It's magic. Not really psychic powers or whatever, it's magic. Why do you have magic?"

"The better question is why do you know what this thing with me is?" Sam asked, really not sure which emotion she should use for what was happening. "It's not ghostly right? I really don't want to be possessed... Again."

Danny shook his head, "No, it's not ghostly. Um... You said that things like this would happen to you since you were little right?" Sam nodded. "Well... You know what? I think it would be easier if you just came with me."

Sam had settled on a comfortable sense of irritation. "Why? Why would it be easier?"

"Sam. Please, just trust me on this one." Danny pleaded. Lord knew he earned some trust, and Sam knew it too. Whatever her issues with this was, she could trust him. So, with a sigh, and an ever so slightly reluctant nod, she got up and followed Danny where ever he was going to take her.

* * *

She was not expecting to be taken to Fenton Works, aka his house, to be told some type of secret that apparently involved her and her unreliable powers. "You're going to tell me some big secret that involves me in some way, at your house?"

Danny hesitated before answering "Yes."

"We could've flown here, and I wouldn't have had to pester you into telling me what this is all about."

"Yeah." Sam was less than impressed by his non-answer, and Danny could feel her glare on him. "Ok. Fine." He practically wined. "I needed time to think of what to say, this isn't going to be an easy conversation."

"No, really?" Sam said with as much sarcasm as she could muster. "You know something about me that _I _don't know. All that I know is that it's apparently magic. Of course it's not going to be a easy conversation! Now cough up what you know, before I get violent!"

"Ok, ok, ok, take it easy!" Danny answered quickly. He looked up and down the street briefly before he started to explain some of what he new. "The short of it is, you have magic, it's really not something you get it's something you're born with. The weird stuff that happened around you when you were little is called accidental magic, and it's really not something you can control, not by your self." Danny took a deep breath, "I know all this because I have it too. Now I can explain a little more if you just follow me inside. Please."

Sam didn't really know what to say. The fact that Danny apparently had more powers that she wasn't aware of, and the fact that she apparently had the same powers was a shock to say the least. So she did what she very rarely did, she switched from stubborn to compliant with in five seconds. Danny nodded and lead her into his house.

"Hi sweetie!" Danny's mom said in greeting, still in her ever present teal jumpsuit. "And Sam, how has your day been?"

Before she could muster up an answer, Danny spoke, "Sam has magic, and I'm going to explain some things to her. We'll be in my room."

Whatever Sam thought Maddie Fenton's reaction would be it wasn't to simply blink at the declaration and a "Oh." After the sort exchange happened Danny basically dragged Sam up to his room. It was just the same as it always was, posters of space and NASA decorating the walls, and probably cleaner than most teenagers rooms. So why was it that she suddenly felt like she walked into the Twilight Zone?

Sam was sat on Danny's bed as he went rummaging through his closet. It didn't take long for him to reemerge with what looked like a shoe box, only that the box was too narrow for any shoe that she knew of. Of course it wasn't a shoe box, as Danny pulled out what looked like a stick. It was kind of unimpressive.

"Ok, as you've probably guessed by now. Magic is real. I'm a Wizard, and you happen to be a Witch. Any questions?" Danny said going over what they both already knew.

"More than you can probably answer." Sam began still a bit shell shocked by the entire situation. "...Is that you're wand?"

"Yes. Witches and Wizards use these to channel their magic, it's kinda hard to do magic without one."

"Why'd you bring it out?"

"...To prove that I wasn't lying?" Danny said in the form of a question, Sam figured that meant that he really didn't know why he pulled the thing out.

"Right." Sam deadpanned. Moving on, "Why didn't you ever tell me about this?"

Danny sighed. "I would have if I could... You know how in books and stuff that there's always a secret society that tries to keep the big secret of whatever the book's about a secret." Sam nodded. "Well, that's pretty much what it is here, no-maj's can not know about magic."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "No-maj?"

"Right, sorry. People with out magic. In no-majs."

"Ok. Why?"

"Um..."

Sam resisted the need to role her eye's, "Why can't non magic people know about magic?"

Danny nodded, "Right. Well..." he quickly checked outside his door for any eavesdroppers. Turning back towards her he continued, satisfied with the fact that there wasn't anyone listening. "Remember Salem?"

Oh. Well that answered that.

One of the many misadventures she's had with Danny. Some crazy time travel shenanigans landed Sam almost burned at the stack in puritan era Salem. Thinking back on it, it's pretty ironic that the villagers were surprisingly completely correct in her being a Witch. "Right... So hide from the crazy normal people that want to burn you. Got it." She still had nightmares about that little situation, along with all the other nightmare fuel she managed to pick up over the last year or so.

Danny winced, he didn't like remembering Salem as much as Sam didn't. "Yeah. There's an entire civilization hidden under the one we see everyday. They really want to stay hidden and I really didn't want to have your or Tucker's memories altered. Especially after the accident."

"They erase memories?" That wouldn't have been good, no wonder Danny didn't tell them. "Speaking of the accident, why didn't you use any magic in your fights?" It might of been a stupid question that was already answered, but Sam felt that it needed to be asked.

Danny nodded, as if he knew the need to ask the stupid question. Tucker wasn't around and Danny was–for once– the one giving the explanations. "Well, for one I'm too young. Outside of really specific circumstances I can't use magic until, like, seventeen or eighteen. Second, the only quicker way for me to reveal _that_ secret is to transform in front of everyone. So, yeah, my hands were tied."

Sam nodded. "Right." What would be her next question? Jeez, she had too many inane questions and too few actual good ones. It doesn't matter what the teachers say, there is such a thing as a stupid question!

"You've had this your entire life?" Sam finally asked.

Danny nodded. "Yep. Like I said, magic is something you're born with."

"So anyone could have it?" Sam asked, wondering how many of their classmates or neighbors could be in the know.

Danny winced slightly "Yeah, anyone could be magical, but it's unlikely. Like, 'Vlad finding a girlfriend and leaving me and my mom the hell alone' unlikely. Magic is usually inherited from direct family lines. First Gen's like me are sort of unique in that we don't have any magical heritage."

Sam felt another stupid question coming, and she could do nothing to stop it. "What about me then?"

"Well... What do you know about your birth parents?"

"A last name." Sam answered simply, if only slightly bitterly.

Danny licked his lips before answering, "Well then they were probably magical, at least one of them. Plus, considering Harry's your apparent twin, he's probably a Wizard."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, pretty sure. I didn't see a wand on him, but I wasn't really looking for one." Danny answered.

Sam suddenly slumped and started to rub her face. "Ugh, all this is starting to get to me."

"It didn't before?" Danny asked.

"Not like this. Before, I was just pissed beyond measure. Now, I'm just getting overwhelmed." Sam said as she raised her face from her hands.

Danny nodded in sympathy. "Yeah, it was kind of like that with me too when I found out that all the weird stuff wasn't because of my parents experiments."

That got a quick smile from Sam, before it disappeared under more curiosity. "You're learning magic right? When and how?"

"You know how every other weekend I'm unavailable?" Danny asked. Sam nodded in affirmation. "Well, that's me going to see my teacher."

"Huh." Was Sam's answer to that. Before she could ask anymore Mrs. Fenton's voice sounded from down the stairs.

"Danny, Sam, come down here for a minute." she said, earning shared looks exchanged between the two magical teens. Doing as they were told, the duo went down the stairs and wandered into the living room. What they found there instantly slapped a scowl onto Sam's face, her parents were at Fenton Works sitting calmly on a couch.

Upon seeing Sam they both stood up and started to talk at the same time, until finally Grandma Ida–who was sitting in her motor chair off to the side–got their attention. "One at a time, no one can understand you two if you talk all at once!" Mr. and Mrs. Manson both took a breath before Jeremy took it upon himself to be the first to speak.

"Sammy. We know we messed up in not telling you about... All this." Suddenly Jeremy trailed off, losing what he was going to say.

Thankfully Pamela stepped in, "Sam." She swallowed, attempting to clear her voice. The action punched right through Sam's vale of righteous anger faster than mere words ever could. Her mother was nervous. "None of us handled the situation correctly." Like Jeremy, Pamela suddenly couldn't find the words. It was very jarring for Sam to see her parents... Be human, instead of their usual "rich and proper" persona.

"Right" Mrs. Fenton said loudly, making everyone jump in surprise. "Danny, we should go and give them some privacy." She turned back towards the stairs, "You too Jazz." Then Mrs. Fenton moved to go down to their basement, which doubled as a lab. Danny quickly went to follow, recognizing what is going to be a pretty awkward situation. Jazz, who was apparently hiding on the stairs, was a bit more reluctant to follow. Sam figured it was the would be psychiatrist in her wanting to observe the fresh train wreck that was her family situation, but thankfully Jazz did follow her mother. The door to the lab opened to reveal Jack Fenton, Maddie's husband, in all of his giant and orange glory.

"Hey Mads! Do we have guests? Do they want to learn about Ghosts?" Mr. Fenton said, his excitable energy trying to drown out the more oppressive tension that currently permeated the room.

Mrs. Fenton was quick to push him back behind the door though, "No Jack. They're not here for that, now lets go back into the lab and have some... Family time. At least until they're done." The Fenton's then quickly disappeared into the lab, giving the Manson's much needed privacy. Of course that also left the Manson's an inescapable air of awkwardness.

Finally losing patience, Grandma Ida said, "Enough of this silly awkward stuff! We'll never leave or get over this thing if we don't get past all the mushy stuff and apologize to each other." Turning her full attention to Sam she continued. "As it stands, I suppose I should start. I knew it was silly to keep this from you, but I still didn't do anything about it either. I apologize for not acting on my better judgment about this whole adoption nonsense."

"Right." Jeremy said, finding strength from his mother's bluntness. "We're sorry as well, and we didn't really do a good job in explaining ourselves before." He took a deep breath, "Before you came along, we tried to have a baby, but..."

"We never could." Pamela finished. A pained look overtaking her. "We tried so hard, but nothing worked. At some point... We just accepted that we wouldn't be able to."

"We couldn't bring ourselves to go get tested," Jeremy said, swallowing to clear his throat. "We didn't want either of us to 'be blamed' for what we couldn't do. We also didn't really want to adopt, it would be almost like giving up hope."

"It still didn't make for happy time's." Pamela took over, looked particularly miserable. "Our relationship was going bad quickly." Sam knew her parents were stubborn, but she didn't know that it was to the point that they would become close to divorce was new to her. "And just when everything was at it's worse, you came into our lives." Pamela was now officially on the verge of tears, and she was quickly dragging Sam into the same state.

"You just appeared on our door step with a note." Jeremy said, being able to control himself a little better. "The note was from Lilly and James, your birth parents, and it explained that something terrible had happened to them and that we were to take care of you."

"It was a bit more eloquent than that." Grandma Ida said, successfully breaking at least some of the tension.

Having been able to compose herself, Pamela once again took center stage. "It was that. That halloween was both the greatest moment of our lives and incredibly tragic. Anyway, with how you, for some reason, didn't have any records that we could find we just made them for you. Everything was official, and we had a beautiful daughter. We weren't able to have our own, or to bring ourselves to adopt, but... Fate dictated us as being incredibly foolish." Tears were coming down again, but they were accompanied with a small smile.

Somehow Sam managed to keep her voice steady despite the fact that her eyes were starting to moisten. "But why didn't you ever tell me?"

Both Jeremy and Pamela found them selves unable to meet their daughter's eyes. It was Pamela who answered. "We tried, but a good time never seemed to show up."

Irritation crept into Sam's mind. "You procrastinated?" The dual winces were enough confirmation for her.

"It was more than that." Grandma Ida interrupted. She eyed the two other adult the way only a mother who know her children were holding something back.

"We were scared." Pamela said finally. "You've alway's been very independent, and we were scared you would stop seeing us as your parents if you knew. I know we can be a bit... Much to handle for a teenager,"

"And a bit pushy." Jeremy added.

Pamela nodded, "We were scared that we would lose you if we told you." She was suddenly only moments away from out right sobbing. "We almost did anyway." Sam couldn't take it anymore, and she did what she never thought she would do.

She willingly gave her mother a hug.

That simple action seemed to break the metaphorical dam, as Pamela finally outright broke down while she hugged her daughter back. Sam wouldn't want to admit that she was crying too, but there would be no denying her ruined mascara. Soon Jeremy, also teary, joined in the hug. Even Grandma Ida managed to make her way to the group and joined in. No more words were said, everything said has been said and there was no need for more. They all knew that there was no way that everything was going to be normal again, but it was a start.

They stayed like that for a while, until Sam's phone sounded off with a text. Pulling away from her parents she couldn't help but wonder who would ruin a perfectly good moment like this. As it turned out it was Danny. "Oh."

"What is it Sammy?" Pamela asked, wiping away leftover tears. Something that everyone was in the process of doing.

"Um, Danny's wondering if they can come back up. Apparently it's been like thirty minutes." Sam replied slightly embarrassed.

It took a brief moment for the situation to hit the adults. Jeremy managed to say it best, "Oh my. We are kind of stealing their living room, aren't we?" The observation managed to break though any remaining tension that may have been in the room before the Manson's touching family moment. Before Sam could hit send of her own message calling the Fentons back up from their basement, her mother quickly fussed over her–cleaning the running mascara. Sam was silently grateful, she wouldn't want to look like she just got done crying her eyes out in front of anyone.

It didn't take long to the Fenton clan to file out of into their living room, not sure what to do with themselves. Danny looked like he was torn between wanting to leave the room to let the Mansons air out the rest of their family drama, and going over to her to show his support for her side of the family drama. Mrs. Fenton looked patient enough to wait for her living room back, while Mr. Fenton looked out right confused about the situation. Jazz, like her brother, was torn between two sides. Although in her case it was more along the lines of a split between remaining respectful and trying to pick their collective brains about the psychological implications of their individual actions, or something.

Grandma Ida was the first one to speak, thankfully breaking the quickly growing awkwardness. "Thank you for letting us use your living room for hashing out our family drama."

"Oh." Mrs. Fenton replied. "It was nothing, some times things just need to get out into the air. No matter where that air may be."

Now that it wasn't as awkward, Pamela found it easier to speak. "Thank you for your understanding."

"Don't mention it." Mrs. Fenton shifted slightly, obviously trying to find words to say. Finally she sighed, "There is no way for this next bit to _not _be awkward, so I might as well get it over with. What are you going to do with Sam's magic?"

In the midst of everything, Sam had completely forgotten about that little fact. She had magic, and apparently so did Danny. Which would suggest that his parents knew about that, obviously considering Mrs. Fenton just brought it up. A little less obvious was the idea that her own parents knew about magic.

What was up with that?

* * *

**Yeah, I know it was a bit of an abrupt end. I really didn't know how to continue, nor did I really want to by the time I finished. Anyway, I know that some of you thought it cool that I didn't give Danny magic considering everything else he could do. That was part of the fusion, and on that note expect more… Crazy. Logical crazy, but still crazy nonetheless. This story's going to be a wild ride, and I hope you all enjoy yourselves on it.**


End file.
